FAIRE TO THE RAIN
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: -Porque todo un principio tiene un final- Y todo lo que inicia tienen que acabar Song Fing


_**Aquí va mi primer song-finc espero les guste nunca había hecho uno es un Kakasaku, solo que es un poco diferente a lo que yo he leído,, pero me inspire escuchando la canción de Adele, y asi mismo le puse al Finc, si esta mal me lo hacen saber va!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**FAIRE TO THE RAIN**_

Todo tiene un principio y un final, todo comenzó cuando Sasuke se marcho eso me marco, aunque las gracias me dio abandonada me dejo, Naruto se fue y tu Tambien.

_I let if fall, my heart_

_(Lo deje caer mi Corazón)_

Me undi en mi tristeza, me sentía poca cosa y débil, pero decidí ponerme de pie y salir adelante, Regreso Naruto, y tu también, nos convertimos en amigos compañeros de trabajo; y ya no habia ese tratato de antes de alunma – maestro, me dabas apoyo y confianza siempre me dabas una sonrisa, o un abrazo y un a tierna mirada, me sentía amada.

_And as it fell, your rose to claim it_

_( Y mientras caía, te levantaste para reclamarlo)_

_It was dark and I was over_

_(era de noche y yo estaba desecha)_

Sanaste mi corazón, y el tuyo también sano, o eso pensé yo, nuestros amigos decían que hacíamos buena pareja que asi se alejaba nuestra soledad, en las misiones eramos un buen equipo, tu con tu inteligencia como ninja copia, y yo con mi super fuerza en mi manos y ser aparte un medi nin éramos la pareja perfecta.

_My hand, they were strong but my kness wr far to weak_

_(Mis manos eran Fuertes pero mis rodillas demasiados débiles._

Empezamos a Salir formalmente y me pedistes matrimonio todos se asombraron y muchos me advirtieron por la diferencia de edad, pero tu no querias esperar y estar lejos de mi, decias que quería protegerme siempre, porque yo era tu niña ( siempre me lo decias de cariño). Entonces nos casamos, fuimos felices los primero 3 años, era dichosa y feliz eras mi todo, guapo atento cariñoso y buen amante que mas podía pedir yo.

_To stand in your arms wit hout fallin to you feet_

_(Para lanzarme a tus brazos sin caer a tus pies)_

Despues de esos tres años yo empecé a ver como cambiabas ignorándome primero y luego te ibas a misiones largas, o bien te enfrascabas al propósito en tu lectura. Pense conocerte bien pero me equivoque.

_But there´s a side to you that I never Knew, never Knew_

_(Pero hay un lado tuyo que no conocí nunca, nunca)_

Me volvistes a tratar como la niña de 12 años que conociste, que siempre dejabas a tras según para protegerme, ahora me ves igual como un a niña, y no como mujer tu mujer, me hacias sentir de nuevo débil e inútil, igual o peor como Sasuke me trataba; y de nuevo estaba sola muy sola.

Hasta ahora comprendí que todas las promesas que hacías eran mentiras, tu que me querías proteger de los enemigos Ha que ironia no me protegiste de ti mismo.

_Al the thing yould say, they were never true never true_

_(Todas las cosas que me decias nunca fueron ciertas, no fueron ciertas)_

Yo nunca quise hacer caso a los comentarios de que eras un mujeriego , hentai y me engañabas, que por eso te ibas seguido y no a misiones como era debido. Pero creo que empiezo a creer y no a dudar, ya que me has pedido espacio sin ningún motivo.

_And the game you´d play you would always, win always win_

_( y los juegos que jugarias, siempre ganarias, ganarias)_

Pero hoy ya todo esto se acabo, todo tiene un final, ya no sere débil nunca mas, ya no voy a dejar que me trates como a una niña. Se que me va a doler esta situación y lo vivido atrás, para tomar una determinación.

_But set fire to the rain_

_(pero le prendi fuego a la lluvia)_

_Wachet it pour as I touched your face_

_( La vi caer mientras acariciaba tu rostro)_

Ya me canse de gritar ya me canse de llorar, porque este dolor quema y desgarra, rompiste mi corazón en pedazos y los tengo que recoger. Quien lo diría que con esos brazos que antes me protegían y querían; llegaron a darme miedo cuando el primer golpe me darias.

_Well , it buerned while I cried_

_( Bueno la llama ardia y yo lloraba)_

_Cause i Heard it screamin out your name, your name_

_(Porqué la escuche gritar tu nombre, tu nombre)_

_Hen laying with you I coul stay there_

_( Cuando dormia contigo podia haberme quedado ahi)._

A veces cierro mis ojos y quiero creer que todo esto es mentira, pero mas dolor sentía cuando me confesaste que tu ya no me querias que tu tenias una Querida, que por tener mas experiencia ella en la vida, tu me tratasteis otra vez como a una niña.

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

_(Conlos ojos cerrados, te sintiendo aqui por siempre)_

_You and me togother, nothig, is better_

_(Tu y yo juntos, nada me gusta mas)_

Y una vez mas vuelvo a comprender que todas las promesas que tu me decias eran mentiras todas mentiras y los sueños que construimos juntos cada dia tan solo fueron para ti mentiras.

_Cause There´s side to you that I never knwe never knew_

_(Pero hay un a lado tuyo que no conoci)_

_Al the thing yould say, they were never true never true_

_(Todas las cosas que me decias nunca fueron ciertas, no fueron ciertas)_

Como he sido tan ciega para poder creerte, ya que con tus palabrería siempre me envolvías, ja y con esa sonrisa quien lo diría. Ahora resulta que nunca estabas acostumbrado al compromiso, ni duraciones largas entonces porque jugaste con migo.

_An the games you´s play would always win always win_

_( Y los juegos que siempre jugarias siempre ganarias ganarias)_

_But I set fare to the Rain_

_(Pero le prendi fuego a la lluvia)_

_Wached in pour as I touched your face_

_(La vi caer cuando acaricio tu rostro)_

Ya me canse de gritar ya me canse de llorar, porque este dolor quema y desgarra, rompiste mi corazón en pedazos y los tengo que recoger. Quien los diría que con esos brazos que antes me protegían y querían; llegaron a darme miedo cuando el primer golpe tu me distes.

Hoy me marcho de esta tu casa, nuestra casa, la que compartimos felices según por 3 años; se que me va a doler, pero ya no se que mas hacer, aunque ya no sere mas una débil y sere toda una mujer pero ya no tu mujer, lo hare por mi y lo hare por el.

_Well it burnet while I Cried_

_(bueno la llama ardía y yo lloraba)_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name your name_

_(Porque la escuche gritar tu nombre tu nombre)_

_I set fire to the rain_

_(Y le prendi fuego a la lluvia)_

A veces vienes otra vez a mi arrepentido me pides perdón y quieres que mande lo pasado al olvido, ya no se si creerte, porque mi corazón a sido rompido.

_And I threw us Into The Flames_

_( Y nos lance a las llamas)_

_When we feel, something died_

_(cuando caimos algo murió)_

Estoy ya afuera de la casa, volteo y veo que no me llevo los recuerdos, se que ya nunca voy a volver, por eso salgo con la mente en alto, ya que yo no te falle.

_Cause I kwen that thar was the last time the last time_

_(porqué sabia que esta era la ultimas ves, la ultima ves)_

Se que me va a dolor y me costara trabajo al principio, y cuando duerma no estare tranquila, una que otra pesadilla, y dormida susurrare tu nombre, porqué solo dormida soñare que tu si me miras.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_( a veces despierto al lado de la puerta)_

_That heart you caught muts be waithing for you_

_(ese Corazon que te extraña debe estar esperandote)_

Se que ahora estas en una misión; no se cuando regresaras, pero cuando regreses y no estaremos lejos de ti, reaciendo mi vida, me dolerá dejar mi aldea y a mi amiga, Se que sera difícil pero me hare la fuerte, ya no tengo que llorar, tengo que ser feliz, por mi y por el.

Porque un dia asi ya me cai, Pero tambien aprendi que hay que sonreir, y cuantas veces sea necesario., y se que me levantare se que lo hare, y lo lograre por mi … por este bebe.

_**Listo lo termine!, no me maten se aceprtan tomatazos y si no les gusta no hay problema jijijijiji**_

_**Pero espero reviews aunque sea para decirme que no les gusto va!**_


End file.
